All guys need release
by mrs-ishida
Summary: Title says it all really. Yuki tries to rise above his need to get off, thinking that it's below him. But in the end, someone gives poor Yuki and helping 'hand' to make him see the light. Gotta read to find out who it is. (slash by the way)


Wow. My first Fruits Basket fic! I usually just write beyblade ones- even though I prefer FB so it doesn't really make any sense… Anyway! Try to enjoy this…

……………………………………………………………………………………

"I'll see you later Yuki! Me and Tohru will be back in a few hours!" Shigure called from the doorway. Yuki waited till the door slid shut, and then he came out of hiding from his room.

_Peace at last. Maybe now I can get some reading done…_

Yuki checked Kyo's room to make sure he was out, and upon seeing he was indeed absent, he happily walked down the stairs to sit down and read. As he was alone, he felt comfortable putting music on, which he would never normal admit to liking.

The house was filled with the pleasant sound of Rachmaninov, and Yuki found himself falling asleep instead of reading. The book slid out of his hands and his head fell backwards so that he was now lying down on the floor.

_How is it I only ever feel comfortable when I'm alone?_

_I'm just not supposed to let people get close to me, am I… _

_I'd like to get close to someone though. I'm still a guy. I still am a slave to what lies below my belt. I still have lust._

_I have so much lust…_

Yuki closed his eyes and tried to ignore the bulge in his trousers, willing sleep to come to him faster.

_I'm above this pathetic need to get off…_

_Just go to sleep, Yuki!_

Yuki slowly (and uncomfortably) drifted to sleep, the music helping him on his way.

Yuki didn't notice the door being opened. He didn't notice the footsteps approaching him. He was unaware of the sharp intake of breath when that person looked down at him. At his bulge…

The person kneeled beside him, and gently unzipped his fly. Yuki was dully aware of a sudden chill, but didn't think anything of it. When they groped around at his member, Yuki just thought he was having a wet dream.

The person smiled seeing the response they were having on Yuki, and continued pumping him harshly. Yuki's hips trust themselves closer to the source of this new found pleasure, and soft moans leaked from his parted lips.

Still unaware this wasn't a dream, Yuki lost himself in this feeling. He'd been ignoring his lust for so long now, and to finally have it fulfilled- dream or not- was wonderful.

Lips brushed past his head, and slowly brought themselves down fully onto Yuki. A tongue circled round and there was forever more pressure being exerted by the hand.

Yuki (quiet by nature) let out a few soft groans, and came off in the person's mouth.

It was after this release- that Yuki realized the hand felt quite real. There was quite a warm feeling around him as well. He started to wake-up slowly, and became aware of the music again.

Yuki started to sit up- rubbing his eyes as he did so, only to be sharply pushed back down again. He felt someone climb on top of him, and he silently panicked.

Hot breath fell against his newly sensitive ear.

"Now who's the fool?"

Yuki's eyes snapped open to find Hatsuharu on all fours above him.

"Nice to know you're human like the rest off us, Yuki!"

Normally Yuki dismissed Hatsuharu's advances- but after what he'd just done for him- Yuki found himself completely captivated by his gaze.

"Th-thank you, Haru…" Yuki stuttered.

"No problem. Just give me my reward" Yuki looked up at him puzzled. Haru just bent down and caught Yuki's lips with his own. Yuki was shocked, but soon slipped his arms round Haru's neck drawing him closer to himself. Haru kissed so deeply, and Yuki found it hard to believe he was a year younger than him.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING!" Kyo stood stunned in the door way, who had only been on the roof all along.

Haru slipped out of Yuki's embrace and walked over to Kyo.

"It's called love, you stupid cat!"

"Haru…" Yuki was shocked at these words, but felt so happy because of them.

"Then get a fucking room if you really have to do that!" Kyo yelled.

"Same applies to you then Kyo."

"WHAT!"

"Don't think I didn't see what you were doing on the roof on my way down here…"

………………………………………………………………………………

I love Hatsuharu SO much! Hope you liked that- please review!


End file.
